As computing systems and data storage schemes become increasingly complex, especially in light of the increasing complexity and data consumption associated with applications associated therewith, the variety of data types and container sizes (e.g., file sizes) is becoming more diverse. At the same time, the sheer quantity of such objects is increasing at a dramatic rate.
Distributed computing and data storage systems may be provided by a computing resource service provider, and such systems are increasingly used to handle large volumes of computing and data storage operations. However, the overall efficiency and scaling ability of such systems can be adversely affected by inefficiencies in the file systems and other underlying resources that comprise them. For example, the storage of small files can be inefficient in some systems, as the transactional overhead, on a per-file basis, makes up a greater percentage of the overall processing burden than for larger files.